Just A Girl
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: Eowyn reflects on her life in Edoras before the Fellowship arrive. Songfic.


Title: Just A Girl  
  
Author: Vi0L3t3y3s  
  
Email: HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Summary: Eowyn's POV on her life in Edoras before the Fellowship arrived.  
  
Character Pairing: none, Eowyn's POV  
  
Completeness: One Shot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings nor any of it's characters and places. This song is by and owned by No Doubt from their Tragic Kingdom album.  
  
Author's Note: I love this song! I liked the outfit that Gwen wore to the Super Bowl Halftime. I know it's weird to have lively songs to go with Lord of the rings fics. Mostly, love and soft songs go with this, but you know what? I don't care! This just sounded good! So bah! ~lol~  
  
Originally, I wanted to use Kelly Osbournes' "Shut up", but couldn't find the lyrics.  
  
When you read the descriptions and story, just remember what you saw in the movie!  
  
  
  
Just A Girl  
  
  
  
A tall, elegant figure with golden hair, clad in flowing, white robes, walks gracefully into the great hall of King Theodon's palace. The young maiden makes her way over to an open chest in the center of the hall. Eowyn, sister-daughter of Theodon, cautiously, selects a light sword with vines engraved into the handle and blade. (A/N: not an elven blade) Then, she goes to stand in the most spacious part of the hall. Lifting the light blade known as Excalibur (A/N: I'm not good at coming up with names for swords, so just work with me here!), Eowyn takes a few swings at an invisible foe, thin air.  
  
  
  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
  
I'm exposed  
  
And it's no big surprise  
  
  
  
Ever since Eowyn moved her when she was little, it was always weird to have a King as her uncle. To be watched by the villagers of Edoras. Like they expected something from you. But what? To see you succeed, or too fail? Everyone expected a lot of her because she was the niece of their king. What can she do to help her people?  
  
  
  
Don't you think I know  
  
Exactly where I stand  
  
  
  
When Eowyn was growing up, she learned how to be a healer to the sick and injured from an old lady in the village. Whenever there was a patient to tend to in the hospital wing, she would ask them about their travels, the outside world. Eowyn always wanted to travel the wild lands and fields of Middle Earth. What adventures they've had!  
  
  
  
This world is forcing me  
  
To hold your hand  
  
  
  
Sadly, she had to put those dreams on hold. Why? Because her uncle would not let her travel outside of Edoras. Too dangerous. Shouldn't risk it, he would say. So, Eowyn was trapped here only to heal and dream of wonders.  
  
  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
  
Don't let me out of your sight  
  
  
  
Well, Theodon did occasionally allowed her to wonder outside the gates. But, only to gather herbs for medicines. Plus, guardians to keep a sharp look out for orcs.  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
  
So don't let me have any rights  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
  
  
Eowyn didn't like to be fussed over about what she wore and did. She was always told that she couldn't do this, and shouldn't do that. But, this life of living in captivity was not for her. Rather, someone who enjoyed having no life and being locked up. Eowyn wanted out!  
  
  
  
The moment that I step outside  
  
So many reasons  
  
For me to run and hide  
  
I can't do the little things  
  
I hold so dear  
  
'Cause it's all those little things  
  
That I fear  
  
  
  
One day (a while back), the moment she stepped outside to breath in the fresh air of freedom, Eowyn found herself not being able to take that step further to be out there where everything was so unfamiliar. Yes, she's heard stories, but never had any experience. Where would she go? Will my brother and uncle be okay? That wave of panic only sent her back inside to the dark walls of the palace for comfort. Eowyn wasn't mentally ready to roam the fields and enjoy nature, to travel. She couldn't do those things that she held dear, but feared at the same time.  
  
  
  
'Cause I'm just a girl.  
  
I'd rather not be  
  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
  
Late at night  
  
I'm just a girl,  
  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
  
  
  
When wanting to be freed, Eowyn she couldn't. She always find herself going back into that rut of being not in control of her own life. Staying here, doing a maid's job. Eowyn was no princess to be only gawked at! Some people thought that that was all there was. A vain beauty who didn't do much! She was only a girl estranged from her home of birth!  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
  
With their eyes  
  
  
  
For now, she could only let them stare while she waited to be freed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl.  
  
Take a good look at me  
  
Just your typical prototype  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
  
  
  
Eowyn just saw herself as a normal human being with insecurities in her life to deal with. Why was she so special?  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
  
  
  
During the long wait, Eowyn had practiced with the city's weaponry. Ready to defend herself. Once accomplishing the swings of a sword, she felt ready to leave for once. Eowyn reasoned with Theodon that was she was ready and old enough to go, be let go.  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
  
Your rule of thumb  
  
Make me worry some  
  
  
  
But, no, was his answer as always. Frustrated, she started worrying about how she'd be viewed at accomplishing nothing in her life, when she died. How or what could she do to prove to him that she was not a girl for captivity?  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
  
  
  
What was with the point in her life, if she couldn't succed? If it's what the villagers expected out of her.  
  
  
  
What I've succumbed to  
  
Is making me numb  
  
  
  
Solitude was making her feel numb, to the point of making it difficult to move. Taking that leap, with the risks. To travel and fight in battles to win honor.  
  
  
  
I'm just a girl. my apologies  
  
What I've become is burdensome  
  
I'm just a girl. lucky me  
  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
  
  
  
In the present, that these thoughts made Eowyn fed up and enraged at her over protective uncle! Argh! Always having to be a burden of others worrying was not satisfying to know people really cared about her.  
  
  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
  
  
  
With the anger still surging through her veins, she made a mighty swing at her shadow. Then, she heard someone enter the room and coming towards her. Eowyn wiped around to attack the spector. But, she had almost froze in shock at the site before her. It was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the charming man she met the last time he had visited! Ignoring that, tossing her fears aside, Eowyn took another swing at him to show that she wasn't weak and afraid. That she was the Eowyn ready to face the world for good or bad!  
  
  
  
Oh...I've had it up to here.  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
  
  
Well? Good or Bad? Probably bad, because this is very rough. Plus, I didn't really plan this one, just went with the flow of the words. If this is bad, let me know to fix it. More song fics on the way! Writing song fics are fun, easier, and faster than normal fics. ^.~ 


End file.
